ULYSSES
by G. Littlewolf
Summary: Los últimos años de su vida Yuuto había estado huyendo de sí mismo. Estaba cansado de eso y le fue suficiente encontrarse a ese misterioso joven fumando en la calle y dejarse llevar a ese bar —Ulysses— para decidir que era tiempo de cambiar.
1. Estoy aburrido

¡Hola a todos! Estoy de regreso porque no soporté estar alejado.

En este momento de mi vida me encuentro completamente enviciado con la escritura y ahora siempre que me siento enfrente del computador tengo que agregarle un par de líneas o, en ocasiones, un par de páginas a alguna de las historias que tengo por ahí. Siempre he pensado que no es muy conveniente escribir dos historias al tiempo, pero afortunadamente logré hacerlo porque esta ya estaba casi terminada, sólo le faltaba una parte al capitulo final y quizás un epilogo pequeñito.

Ustedes ya la conocen, al menos en parte, porque ya había sido publicada con anterioridad solo que la eliminé por… digamos… cuestiones personales. Sin embargo aquí esta de nuevo, con una pareja que me esta empezando a gustar cada vez mas.

Espero que les guste y aquí va de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>ULYSSES.<strong>

**POR: **G. LITTLEWOLF

**CAPITULO 1: **I'M BORED

* * *

><p>Por un momento pensó en dejar el coche encendido y quedarse adentro: Estaría muerto en menos de cinco minutos y sería una manera sencilla de morir, sin ensuciarse las manos, sólo los pulmones: La muerte dulce ¿No era así que la llamaban? Una manera de morir que tenía todos los días a todas horas muy a la mano. Al regalarle ese auto su padre le había regalado también una forma fácil de librarse de todos los problemas. Yuuto Kidou se preguntó porqué no lo había pensado antes. Porque si, no era la primera vez que a su cabeza se le venían pensamientos suicidas. Varias veces el joven se había quedado mirando al vacío desde los últimos pisos de los edificios que poseía su adinerada familia. Varias veces le había parecido muy atractivo el filo plateado de las cuchillas que usaba en las mañanas para rasurarse la cara. Varias veces los frasquitos llenos de cientos de píldoras se le aparecían al abrir el gabinete del baño. Y todas las veces, como Yuuto sabía que iba a pasar en esta, desistía y consideraba que el suicidio no sólo era patético sino que era cobarde. Si, siempre había tenido en su mente ideas suicidas, pero también había tenido en la cabeza la convicción de que nunca iba a llegar a hacerlo. Esta convicción fue la que lo llevó a apagar el motor y salir del carro después de un pesado suspiro de perenne resignación.<p>

—Aquí vamos —Resopló el joven al tiempo que azotaba la puerta de su automóvil. En el amplio garaje se encontraban guardadas otras tres maquinas similares a la suya. Toda la familia se encontraba reunida puesto que no faltaba ninguno de los automóviles, lo mas seguro era que lo estuvieran esperando. Su familia lo estaba esperando: un nuevo sermón lo estaba esperando y por eso cuando el joven empezó a caminar hacia el comedor procuró que sus pasos se estiraran como las mismas sombras lo hacían a la luz de la mórbida luna de Agosto.

Su padre iba a estar furioso. Su madre iba a estar triste. Haruna, su hermana, entendería, de cierta manera, su modo de actuar, pero debería callar puesto que su padre así lo exigiría. Seguramente lo habían estado esperando en el restaurante toda la tarde, al menos cuando Yuuto había llamado por el celular aun se encontraban allí. Su padre no había dicho mucho en ese momento, sólo había gruñido una maldición, solicitado verlo en la noche en la mansión y colgado sin despedirse. Su ira había sido evidente aun cuando Yuuto se encontraba lejos del lugar, ahora que estaba cerca podía sentirla como si fuera corpórea; como si fuera un vaho recorriendo toda la mansión; todos los pasillos, respirándole en la nuca.

—Quizás debería decirles todo, esta misma noche, así dejarían de molestarme —Dijo mordisqueándose los labios inconscientemente en un gesto que revelaba lo nervioso que se encontraba en ese momento. No era la decisión más sencilla de tomar y menos aun con todo ese asunto del matrimonio que llevaba ya varias semanas en planeación. Todo se iba a ir al carajo.

El joven siguió caminando. Sus pasos percutían por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión como gotas de agua en lo profundo de una caverna y eran lentos como si las suelas hubieran cobrado de repente una nueva plataforma hecha de plomo. Yuuto quiso huir, huir otro tanto, otro par de días, algunas semanas mas, algunos meses mas, sin embargo no había mucho a donde correr y el tiempo, tarde o temprano iba a pasar y a alcanzarlo.

Toda esa situación se estaba haciendo bastante pesada: el joven sentía que quería rendirse.

La presencia labrada de la madera de la puerta pareció imponente en el oscuro pasillo. El joven nunca había notado lo tenebrosas que podían llegar verse las figuras talladas en el fino material; en ese juego de sombras, causado por el manto de la noche. El picaporte se sintió helado en su mano izquierda. El quejido de la puerta, como el de un vetusto felino, hizo que los vellos de sus brazos se estremecieran.

Cuando ingresó en la habitación lo primero que vio fue a su madre y a su hermana, sentadas a la mesa con sendas tazas de té enfrente de ellas. Haruna le sonrió de manera casi imperceptible mientras que su madre prefirió mirar hacia otro lado. Yuuto caminó hacia ellas porque sus actitudes mostraban que era seguro acercarse. El joven sabía que su hermana lo apoyaría en lo que fuera que él decidiera, siempre había sido así y aunque a veces sus decisiones se mostraban amilanadas por el carácter de su padre, Yuuto sabía bien que contaba con ella. En cuanto a su mamá era algo similar. Ella, sin embargo, al ser más cercana a su papá, vivía incluso mas medrosa que Haruna, pero el joven también conocía sus pensamientos, también sabía que tendría su apoyo en lo que fuera.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que su papá lo miraba desde el gran ventanal que daba al jardín en donde aun se escuchaba el gorjeo del agua de la magnifica fuente. Fue cuando el hombre caminó, cuando los tacones de sus zapatos estallaron en la madera del suelo como disparos de revólver, que Yuuto reaccionó y supo que no iba a ser una reunión relajada y que, al contrario de lo que había pensado segundos atrás, no era seguro estar ahí.

—Buenas noches a todos —Dijo retrocediendo un paso al tiempo que movía sus ojos, aparentemente quitándolos de encima de su padre, pero en realidad manteniéndolos de una manera imperceptible, vigilando que no se acercara demasiado, viendo como su madre parpadeaba con oculto cariño procurando seguir sin inmiscuirse, viendo como Haruna batía su mano muy suavemente a manera de contestación— Buenas noches, padre —Agregó dejando finalmente sus ojos quietos.

—Entonces te dignaste a venir —Notó el hombre con una voz que resonó con la fuerza de un relámpago. Yuuto mantuvo sus ojos escarlata sobre el hombre y se permitió analizarlo: Su padre se había quedado en la mitad de la sala como midiéndolo, como calculando cuánto se demoraría en atraparlo entre sus manos para estrangularlo, como calculando cuánta fuerza sería capaz de soportar su cuello, como calculando cuántos minutos sin aire sería capaz de soportar. Si. Los ojos del hombre mostraban que querían matarlo.

El joven retrocedió unos pasos más. Por seguridad.

—Quiero pedirles perdón a todos por no presentarme —Dijo Yuuto con lentitud solemne— De verdad me disculpo de todo corazón —Luego miró a su padre. Se sintió incomodo porque sabía que sin importar el peso que pudieran llegar a tener sus palabras, estas no conmoverían jamás al hombre— Mañana mismo llamaré a la familia Raimon, organizaré una reunión de nuevo y me disculparé personalmente con ellos. Sé que Natsumi va a entender, y el señor Raimon es muy razonable.

—¿Cuál es tu excusa? —Preguntó el hombre acercándose los pasos que su hijo se había alejado.

«Que no me quiero casar» pensó el joven, sintió las palabras en la punta de su lengua, acariciándole los labios «que de haberme presentado habría estado un paso más alejado de mi felicidad. Que no me gusta Natsumi Raimon. Que no me gustan… las mujeres»

Las palabras sonaban mucho más sencillas, y salían mucho mas fácilmente de sus labios, cuando las practicaba en la soledad de su carro, o enfrente de su espejo mientras se arreglaba sus dreadlocks, o cuando estaba caminando por la calle sin nadie a su lado. Con su padre ahí, delante de él, las palabras parecían hechas de pegamento y su boca parecía hecha de papel.

El joven se descuidó mientras pensaba en todos los tipos de respuesta que podía haberle dado a su papá. El hombre se acercó demasiado en muy poco tiempo y cuando Yuuto lo tuvo delante, la presencia del hombre fue tan imponente como lo había sido la tenebrosa puerta de madera unos minutos atrás. Sintió miedo y cuando la mano de su padre lo sujetó del hombro no hizo que las cosas fueran mejores.

—¿Cuál es tu excusa? —Repitió el hombre apretando el hombro de su hijo.

—Ella me entenderá —Dijo el joven, sin pensarlo tanto.

El inconfundible sonido de la piel golpeando la piel se oyó en la sala. Haruna y su madre vieron con estupefacción, y con el coraje de saberse imposibilitadas, como el hombre había elevado su mano del hombro del joven para, en un rápido latigazo, estrellarla contra su quijada.

Yuuto soportó la acción sin moverse demasiado. Había sido un golpe muy fuerte, el joven aun sentía el hormigueo en su mejilla, sin embargo desde lo más profundo de su corazón se propuso no demostrar debilidad y se quedó tan quieto como una estatua. Se preparó incluso para recibir una segunda cachetada: Perfiló su rostro, apretó su mandíbula y esperó. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero no estaban apretados, si se descartaba la tensión de su mandíbula su rostro podía pasar fácilmente por uno tranquilo.

Yuuto escuchó como las patas de una silla raspaban contra el suelo de madera. ¿Su madre iba a intervenir? ¿Quizás Haruna? El pensar que podía ser su hermana y que quizás al hacerlo iba a recibir castigo similar, hizo que el joven se despabilara y volviera a mirar a su padre.

—De verdad lo lamento, papá —Dijo rápidamente.

Las palabras detuvieron a su madre que había sido la causante del movimiento de la silla, se había movido de su lugar, pero muy poco, sólo para acomodarse, nunca para intervenir. Yuuto no recordaba nunca que su padre la hubiera golpeado, pero si su mamá era tan cautelosa en sus acciones hacia el hombre, quizás era porque sabía de lo que este era capaz.

El joven odió a su padre. Más que nunca. Pero casi al mismo tiempo tuvo que pensar en qué tan justificado era ese odio.

Él lo estaba ayudando ¿No era así? Si, quizás de una manera errónea, una manera que incluso podía verse como retrograda y arcaica, pero su padre quería lo mejor para él y eso, lo mejor, sólo podía venir si Yuuto se casaba con Natsumi Raimon. Su padre lo estaba ayudando con ese asunto del matrimonio arreglado.

A los ojos de cualquiera Natsumi Raimon era una oportunidad de oro, una oportunidad a la que uno debía ser estúpido para dejar pasar. Natsumi era una chica linda, acaudalada, talentosa y decente; una chica que definitivamente sería un orgullo para el hombre que la llevara de su brazo. Un orgullo para el hombre que lograra ponerle un anillo en el dedo.

Su padre sólo lo estaba obligando a elegir lo mejor.

«¿Entonces soy yo el malo de la historia?» Se preguntó.

Lo que pudiera surgir de su unión con Natsumi, los intereses que tuviera su padre, lo tenía sin cuidado. Lo importante era que Yuuto saldría bien librado. Entonces ¿Por qué quejarse tanto? Él no iba a ser la primera persona casándose sin estar enamorado ¿verdad?

—Voy a ir ahora mismo a la casa de los Raimon —Dijo de repente.

—¿Eres idiota? —Preguntó el hombre— ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?

—No es tarde —Respondió al tiempo que miraba el reloj de péndulo que adornaba una de las esquinas de la magnifica sala— Además estoy mostrando compromiso por enmendarme. Voy a ir —Terminó con contundencia y se sintió orgulloso porque vio como las palabras refrenaban, al menos por un instante, los bríos de su padre. Yuuto pensó que quizás, algún día, si mostraba esa misma contundencia, si se mostraba así de fuerte podría confesarle a su padre ese secreto que lo estaba carcomiendo desde tanto tiempo atrás.

—Eres una vergüenza, Yuuto —Dijo finalmente el hombre que, simplemente, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala sin despedirse de nadie.

Por fin el joven sintió algo de tranquilidad. Un profundo suspiro de alivio se escapó de lo más profundo de su pecho cuando se giró para mirar a su madre y su hermana, entonces les sonrió con algo de amargura.

—Regreso mas tarde —Dijo sin quitar esa triste sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿De verdad vas a ir a casa de los Raimon…? podrías esperar hasta mañana, hijo —Aconsejó la mujer.

—No mamá. Tengo que ir. No quiero avergonzar más a papá —Yuuto sonrió quitándole un poco de tristeza a sus labios— Regreso mas tarde.

Y sin decir mas, salió de la sala tal y como lo había hecho el hombre mayor.

Una vergüenza, pensó. No, aun no lo era. Estaba seguro de eso. La mayor vergüenza aun era un secreto, uno que cada vez se sentía más pesado en sus hombros, uno que cada vez se mostraba más atractivo queriendo dejar de ser secreto. Sin embargo el joven era consciente de que cuando esto sucediera, cuando su verdad se supiera, las consecuencias iban a ser catastróficas, irreparables. El joven suspiró.

Por ahora debía reparar lo que si era reparable y lo único que parecía serlo en ese momento era el desplante que les había hecho a Natsumi y a ambas familias.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN CAPITULO 1<strong>

Ahí lo tienen… los que ya lo habían leído seguramente lo encontraron parecido al de hace algunos meses y la verdad es que tienen razón porque no hubo cambios muy radicales, fue mas bien cuestión de gramática y construcción.

Aun así espero sus comentarios que siempre me llenan con alegría y entusiasmo para cada semana traer un capitulo mas.

Ah… revisen próximamente mi perfil para que vean lo que viene en camino para los próximos meses.


	2. Sintiéndome como ansioso

Hola de nuevo a todos. Aquí me tienen otra vez con el segundo capitulo de Ulysses. Umm… Ulysses es una canción de la banda escocesa Franz Ferdinand, de un álbum que sin lugar a dudas tiene como misión poner a los oyentes listos para salir en una noche de fiesta. Algo así es lo que es este fanfic. Los títulos de los capítulos también son partes de la canción. Si alguien no sabe ingles no tengo problema si quieren traducción.

Muchas gracias a los 5 reviewers, 3 de los cuales ya me son familiares y a los que les agradezco de todo corazón las muestras de fidelidad y 2 mas que no había visto (o se cambiaron de nick) y que espero estén ahí apoyándome con sus comentarios que espero recibir… no… que espero merecer.

Aquí vamos

* * *

><p><strong>ULYSSES.<strong>

**POR: **G. LITTLEWOLF

**CAPITULO 2: **FEELING KINDA ANXIOUS

* * *

><p>Yuuto había estado en casa de Natsumi Raimon en innumerables ocasiones. La casa de la chica era incluso más lujosa que la suya y estaba ubicada en un lugar más lujoso: desde la casa de la muchacha se tenía una vista panorámica de la ciudad.<p>

El joven sabía que debía haber usado su carro ya que el camino era colina arriba, sin embargo había salido de su casa y había empezado a buscar un taxi. Se sintió idiota cuando, en lugar de empezar a caminar colina arriba empezó a hacerlo colina abajo. Los taxis parecían haber desaparecido esa noche: Yuuto sabía que debía haber usado su carro. Cuando las mansiones con grandes jardines empezaron a desaparecer y a cambiarse por casas más pequeñas con jardines más modestos, el joven supo que había llegado demasiado lejos.

Yuuto sabía que debía haber usado su carro… de haber querido ir en realidad a la casa de la chica.

—En realidad no quiero ir —Se dijo cuando consideró que era seguro dejar de engañarse. ¡Había tenido que caminar casi veinte minutos para aceptar esa sencilla verdad! ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuánto mas? Estaba cansado de tenerle miedo a la verdad. Estaba cansado de mentir.

El joven siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno. La calle nunca le había dado ningún tipo de respuesta y de hecho en algunas ocasiones lo deprimía demasiado porque ella veía, en muchas ocasiones, y en muchas personas, la libertad que él estaba seguro, nunca podría tener. Sin embargo prefería esto que volver a su casa, volver para explicarle una vez más a su papá porque no había hecho lo que se suponía que debía haber hecho. Prefería la calle a volver a su casa a pararse en frente de un hombre que lo consideraba una vergüenza.

El camino no le mostró nada nuevo, como venía sucediendo ya desde hacía varios meses. El joven, sin embargo, aun no sentía ganas de detenerse y sólo vino a hacerlo un par de calles después, cuando se encontró con un misterioso personaje que fumaba sentado sobre un muro elevado, a un costado de la calle. Evidentemente lo consideró peligroso, pensó en retroceder y por un rato se detuvo, dispuesto a invertir su rumbo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo los ojos del personaje se clavaron en los suyos y lo hicieron sentir como penetrado por un rayo verde de inexplicable ansiedad. A pesar de que estaban bastante apartados, Yuuto pudo ver que los ojos del otro personaje eran de un misterioso color verde oscuro que lo enredó como si se tratara de hiedra y simplemente no lo dejó cambiar de rumbo. Esperó, quieto en medio de la calle, para ver que pasaba. El carmesí de sus ojos se enfocó con más cautela en el personaje cuando este saltó del muro para quedarse de pie, recostado contra la pared.

El personaje parecía salido de un sueño. Parecía un fantasma rodeado por las moribundas serpentinas que dibujaba el humo del cigarrillo a su alrededor y que luego se aglomeraban sobre su cabeza dando la impresión de formar brillantes halos sobre esta. Su mano parecía una antorcha, encendida en el resplandor anaranjado que el mismo cigarrillo desprendía. Yuuto no podía distinguir el rostro del personaje porque la lámpara del alumbrado público le bañaba justo en la espalda, sin embargo sabía que cuando este llevara el cigarrillo a sus labios podría formarse una idea.

Un par de minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos hizo el más mínimo movimiento.

«Es un indigente» pensó Yuuto y decidió que lo mejor era evitarlo. Y no era que tuviera miedo sino que no quería más problemas. No esa noche. Entonces le dio la espalada y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario. Por algunos segundos se mantuvo atento a cualquier reacción del indigente, a cualquier ruido de pisadas que pudiera indicarle que este lo estaba persiguiendo para asaltarlo o alguna cosa así, y por unos segundos no sucedió nada, pero justo cuando dobló la esquina empezó a escuchar los pasos en el asfalto, pasos que se le acercaban y que no podían ser de otra persona mas que el fantasma fumador. Aun así, por alguna razón que ni él mismo entendía, no corrió, no procuró ponerse a salvo y de hecho siguió su camino como si no estuviera pasando nada, como si no estuviera siendo seguido por un personaje sospechoso. Continuó así por algunas calles en las que apenas se encontraban con algunas personas. Era un sector muy residencial y tenía sentido que no pululara mucha gente en esas horas de la noche.

Definitivamente, el personaje misterioso lo estaba siguiendo y esto era obvio de notar puesto que las esquinas que había doblado Yuuto y las calles por las que se había desviado habían sido también dobladas y desviadas por el perseguidor. Yuuto prefirió resguardarse un poco más y buscar la zona comercial donde hubiera un poco más gente, aunque aun no se sentía completamente amenazado.

El joven sabía que no era débil: años de practicar soccer le habían dado una extraordinaria fuerza corporal y era consciente de que en una pelea de uno contra uno sus posibilidades eran muy buenas…

De hecho lo eran, eran muy buenas… ¿Entonces por qué seguir soportando en silencio el acoso?

—¿Qué quieres? —Reclamó, sin darse la vuelta, sólo deteniéndose. Sus palabras se sintieron atronadoras en la calle solitaria en la que estaban, una calle ya muy alejada de aquella donde la persecución había comenzado. El distrito comercial se veía un par de calles mas adelante. Las luces parpadeantes y vistosas de los anuncios publicitarios ya se veían casi al alcance de los dedos. Estaba a un par de calles de estar seguro entre los transeúntes y puesto que no había recibido respuesta del perseguidor siguió con su camino. «Mientras más pronto mejor» Por unos segundos sintió que volvía a caminar a solas, sin embargo las pisadas se reanudaron y fue ahí cuando el joven se molestó. En esta ocasión se dio la vuelta de una manera algo agresiva y volvió a reclamar:

—Te pregunté qué quieres.

—Umm… veamos… una hamburguesa con doble queso, sin cebolla y con mucha mostaza —Fue la respuesta que dio el joven y que, basándose en la pregunta que había hecho Yuuto, no tenía sentido en absoluto— Umm… ah si… una malteada de banano, muy espesa, papas fritas y no lo pongas en bolsa porque voy a comérmelo todo en mi auto, lo tengo estacionado a la vuelta.

Entonces Yuuto comprendió que el perseguidor se estaba burlando de él y por un momento, a pesar de ser el objeto de la burla, sonrió. Había sido definitivamente una respuesta original. Inesperada. Curiosa. Pero obviamente no iba a andar aceptando eso en voz alta.

«Entonces no se trata de un indigente»

A su pregunta, un indigente seguramente le habría contestado que quería un centavo o alguna cosa así. Yuuto no discriminaba, pero los indigentes no sabían usar el sarcasmo que el perseguidor había usado tan ágilmente. ¿Quién era, entonces?

Yuuto entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente hacia el extraño. Ahora la luz del alumbrado público no le daba a las espaldas sino que lo bañaba por todo el frente. Lo conocía, lo había visto en la preparatoria en algunas ocasiones.

—Te conozco —Soltó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Oh, en serio? —Preguntó el perseguidor usando de nuevo el sarcasmo. Se notaba en la inflexión de su voz.

—Fudou —Afirmó— Eres Akio Fudou.

—¡Vaya! —Contestó el joven acercándose hacia Yuuto— ¡Entonces si es cierto que me conoces! ¡Vaya! ¡Me siento alagado!

El joven comenzó a caminar acompasadamente hasta llegar a colocarse muy cerca del otro, acercando su cara a la de él a una distancia que, definitivamente, haría sentir incomodo a cualquier hombre con respecto a otro. Sin embargo Yuuto no se sintió así, de hecho su única reacción fue curvear una ceja de manera indiferente y procurar estar atento a lo que el otro joven pudiera hacer. Pero Akio no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando a Yuuto, parecía que tampoco le incomodaba demasiado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te estoy mirando —Dijo al tiempo que movía su mano derecha para tomarlo del mentón. En ese momento Yuuto si se alteró un poco e intentó mover su rostro de la mano del otro joven, sin embargo este anticipó el movimiento y lo sujetó con un poco más de fuerza, acercó aun más su rostro: casi estaba tocando la mejilla de Yuuto con su nariz— El abusivo definitivamente tiene fuerza —Soltó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Yuuto sin entender, en verdad, a que se refería el otro joven.

—El que te golpeó… un animal —Aclaró— Definitivamente tiene mucha fuerza… una bofetada —Analizó— Aun tienes la marca de los dedos… conozco mucho de esto. Vas a tener que ponerte hielo sobre esa mejilla si no quieres que mañana amanezca peor, y sería una pena que una cara tan bonita se arruinara con una marca tan fea. Es como ver una mancha de petróleo en el océano… una aberración —Dijo por fin, soltando amablemente la quijada de Yuuto y empezando a rodearlo como un buitre rodea un esqueleto. El joven se sintió como una bonita figurilla de museo, y sólo hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo que Akio había dicho

«¿Cara bonita?»

Akio lo rodeó un par de veces más, observándolo pero al mismo tiempo prestándose para la observación. Yuuto tuvo que pasar saliva.

El atuendo del joven fumador era llamativo. A Yuuto no se le ocurrió otra palabra para calificarlo. En condiciones normales el joven era capaz de encontrarle hasta cinco sinónimos a una palabra y en clase de gramática era capaz de hacer las descripciones mas detalladas de las cosas más diminutas. No obstante ahora su cerebro parecía haber entrado en algún tipo de huelga, el mismo al que había entrado su lengua, porque sólo "llamativo" apareció en el diccionario de su cabeza y sólo "llamativo" se sintió pronunciable en su boca. El resto de palabras que se le ocurrieron eran unas que jamás mencionaría porque rayaban en lo indecoroso. Indecoroso para un Kidou.

El joven Akio Fudou vestía un pantalón de lino blanco muy justo, tanto que apenas y se le dibujaban algunas arrugas en las partes donde era natural que sucediera, como en las rodillas y en los bolsillos, el resto de la tela permanecía firme contra la piel del joven que se movía tan grácilmente, que era obvio que no le era incomodo caminar con el pantalón. Los finos huesos de sus caderas eran distinguibles puesto que el pantalón colgaba muy bajo, brindando una vista privilegiada de estos y de su blanco abdomen. Yuuto reconoció allí los músculos abdominales levemente trabajados, justo como los suyos, con dedicación pero sin exageración. La camisa que vestía era negra y la tela se veía suave y delicada. También muy justa contra su torso. En simetría con el pantalón, esta también permitía ver la piel del abdomen. La franja de piel era un espectáculo que no pasaba inadvertido porque la ropa así lo permitía. En la parte superior la mayoría de los botones permanecían sin ser usados dejando ver una buena extensión de sus pectorales y de nuevo allí había dedicación. Finalmente una bufanda que hacía juego con el color del pantalón daba dos vueltas relajadas alrededor de su cuello y luego bajaba simétricamente por su cuerpo hasta terminar a la altura de su estomago.

—Sé donde podemos conseguir hielo —Dijo Akio en un tono casi amable. Yuuto sabía que Akio no era precisamente la persona más amable de la preparatoria.

Akio Fudou, en muchos sentidos, representaba todo lo que Yuuto Kidou no era. Yuuto era responsable, respetuoso, cordial y amigable. Viniendo de una familia adinerada esa era la manera más natural para comportarse y el joven, en realidad, lo hacía con agrado. Si, había muchas cosas de su vida de niño rico que no le gustaban, sin embargo había otras que si lo hacían y los buenos valores, los buenos modales y un comportamiento decoroso, definitivamente, cabían en esa categoría. Akio no era como él. Akio era insolente, altanero, grosero y despreocupado. La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba solo por los pasillos de la preparatoria y aunque en algunas ocasiones había tratado de jugar soccer lo había dejado porque su personalidad emancipada lo marginaba de la compañía de los otros. Eso no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo.

Akio era un personaje al que no muchos se le quedarían mirando, de hecho, en la preparatoria la mayoría prefería esquivarlo con la mirada…

—¿Vives cerca?

Pero ahora Yuuto iba a completar algo así como cinco minutos sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Qué? ¿Cerca? —Akio se puso enfrente del otro y entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su nuca— No, para nada. ¿Recuerdas el muro en el que estaba sentado mientras fumaba?

—Ah… si —Dijo con lentitud.

—¡Bien! Vivo en el edificio de departamentos que queda al frente, sólo que para fumar debo salir a la calle porque a mi tío no le gusta que deje impregnado el apartamento de olor a tabaco. Bastardo —Resopló— Si él se queja del olor del cigarrillo entonces yo tendría todo el derecho a quejarme por su maldito hedor del alcohol de todos los días… puedo olerlo desde que dobla la esquina —Akio estaba hablando más para si mismo que para Yuuto. Este sólo lo miraba con curiosidad. Definitivamente no podía dejar de mirarlo. La mirada de Akio, sin embargo, era algo ausente. Pasaron como dos minutos en silencio,

—Eh… te pasa… ¿algo?

—Lo lamento—Dijo Akio, volviendo en si— Él siempre logra ponerme de malas. Pero no me refería a conseguir el hielo en mi casa. Hay otro lugar. Un amigo mío atiende un sitio aquí cerca, podemos ir y hacer algo con tu cara antes de que mañana sea irreparable —El joven se separó un paso mientras se llevaba la mano a uno de sus estrechos bolsillos de donde, misteriosamente, sacó algunos billetes que Yuuto no había notado en su inspección de minutos atrás— Creo que esto nos alcanza para tomar algo.

—¿Eh? —Preguntó Yuuto, intentando que no fuera muy evidente la cara de pasmo— ¿Tomar?

—Tranquilo. Hablo de algo suave, solamente un par de cervezas —Dijo al tiempo que ponía sus manos arriba, como lo hubiera hecho enfrente de un agente de policía— Nada exagerado. Igual se nota que no eres de las grandes ligas. Apuesto a que en las fiestas que hacen allá arriba en las colinas se divierten mucho bebiendo ponche de frutas. Debe ser divertidísimo —De nuevo el sarcasmo, como si estuviera tatuado a sus labios. Yuuto lo miró precisamente allí.

—Te equivocas —El joven quiso defenderse y encontró que la mejor manera de hacerlo no eran las palabras. La mejor manera de hacerlo era sencillamente aceptar la invitación de Akio. De cualquier manera se trataba sólo de cerveza, de una cerveza. Una cerveza no le iba a hacer daño, y además Yuuto si sabía lo que era beber. En una navidad pasada se había tomado una copa de _Cavernet Sauvignon_ y no lo había afectado demasiado. Había amanecido en la cama de su hermana, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, si, pero no lo había afectado demasiado.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que si sé tomar —La saliva que pasó por su garganta en ese momento se sintió como una roca. Eran nervios— Y que… que acepto tu invitación —Tartamudeó, mas de lo normal. Eran nervios.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Vamos… a ese sitio de tu amigo… sólo… más que nada por el hielo —Dijo con reserva.

—¿Entonces aceptas mi invitación? —Preguntó Akio con una emoción que Yuuto no logró distinguir entre sarcástica o verdadera— Esta debe ser mi noche de suerte. Sabía que debía salir a fumar, por eso siempre guardo uno más para la noche. La noche les trae suerte a los bandidos como yo.

—¿Bandido?

—Bandido, si —Explicó— Sólo los bandidos pululan en las noches solitarias buscando la suerte —El joven sonrió— Bueno… tú no eres un bandido, eso es seguro, pero también es seguro que tienes tus motivos para andar por la calle a esta hora y que eso también te trajo algo de suerte.

—¿Suerte?

—Si, mucha suerte. Ven —Dijo tomándolo de la mano para empezar a jalonearlo— _Ulysses_ es muy cerca. La vamos a pasar genial.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN CAPITULO 2<strong>

Ahi lo tienen.

Por cierto, no sé que tan popular sea la pareja de este fic pero personalmente a mi me encanta. Espero que ustedes logren enamorarse también.

Nos vemos en aproximadamente una semana.


	3. Vamos, muñeco, usame

Hola a todos! Siendo honesto considero que no me demoré mucho en la actualización (9 o 10 días) y esto es porque este fanfic lo escribí de una manera tan relajada y realmente agradable que no me preocupa mucho una posible tardanza: Ya esta terminado y fue muy sencillo de escribir. Me concentré realmente y creo que he logrado, en mi humilde opinión, un buen trabajo.

Tanto tiempo me sobra que les agradezco de todo corazón y voy a contestar algunos reviews.

**Fudou-123: **A tu comentario de que no hay un solo error de ortografía le tengo que dar prioridad: Creo que en efecto he subido la historia sin un solo error y debo agregar que no es sencillo hacer esto por el siguiente motivo: cuando escribes una historia y estas preocupado por la ortografía lo que haces es leer y releer, buscando errores y después de tanto releer terminas sabiéndote algunas líneas de memoria y luego no las lees con la dedicación que se debiera. Es en esas líneas donde se esconden los errores y me he fijado mucho en eso. Gracias por tu comentario. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Hikuraiken:** Gracias por comentar también. El hecho de que hayas colocado que también te gusta algo de Franz ferdinand me llevo a volver a escuchar canciones de ese grupo que había olvidado por completo. Las traducciones las puedes ver en la barra de títulos.

**Emifer y chomi: **Ustedes comentaron sobre la pareja como tal, diciendo que es una de sus favoritas (por ejemplo para Chomi es la 2 o 3) a mi me gusta mucho y si quieren más datos voy a subir en mi perfil un ranking con mis parejas favoritas de Inazuma eleven y los motivos por los cuales me gustan. Emi también me gusta mucho el Hiroto x Midorikawa.

**Erin: **Tienes razón en tu comentario. La verdad es que esta historia dista muchísimo de la historia del niño rico y el niño pobre. Esa es una situación que coloque para la construcción pero en realidad no tiene mucho que ver. Se trata más bien de otras cosas que iré desarrollando en lo que queda de historia

Y finalmente

**Ttacchhii: **También merece atención tu comentario: el asunto de semes y Ukes es una cosa muy vital a la hora de lo que escribo y es vital porque para mi ambos personajes son semes y ambos personajes (sean quienes sean, de la serie que sean) son ukes, de hecho no hay cosa que me guste más que ver a un uke que toma la iniciativa y domina al seme hasta hacerlo uke y el volverse seme. Detesto encasillar a los personajes, detesto esos que se quedan quietos en su rol y por eso siempre procuro que ambos hagan algo de ambas cosas. Seguramente esta historia mostrara a alguno más seme que el otro pero va a ser muy sutil y lo desarrollare en parte de este capitulo y parte del siguiente. Ahora, si fuera obligatorio que te conteste la pregunta para mi es más seme Akio que Yuuto (quizás esto se note en la historia… o quizás no)

Eso es todo.

Solo agradezco que sigan leyendo y espero recibir —y más que recibir, merecer— sus comentarios.

Aquí vamos.

* * *

><p><strong>ULYSSES.<strong>

**POR: **G. LITTLEWOLF

**CAPITULO 3: **COME ON, DOLL, AND USE ME

* * *

><p><em>Ulysses<em>. Se podía leer en el anuncio de luces de neón. Cada letra brillaba con cada uno de los colores del arcoíris. Yuuto leyó mientras esperaba al otro joven que estaba saludando a algunos de sus conocidos. Con cada minuto que pasaba se daba cuenta de lo muy diferentes que eran: Yuuto no tenía conocidos en la calle, no era un chico de ese ámbito, era un muchacho de la casa, de la preparatoria, era dedicado y, en realidad, esa era la primera noche de su vida en la que se veía en una situación así: parado, enfrente de un club nocturno, esperando para entrar. Akio, en cambio, parecía desenvolverse como un pez en el agua: muchas personas lo saludaban, muchos chicos lo saludaban y de maneras más efusivas de lo que lo harían si otro fuera el ambiente. Yuuto esperó un poco más y se dijo a si mismo que si antes de que contara hasta veinte Akio no regresaba, se largaba de ese lugar.

Terminó contando treinta veces hasta veinte. Cada vez que empezaba un nuevo conteo lo retrasaba, fingía estar distraído, y, aunque sabía en que numero iba, volvía a empezar, cada vez más lento y siempre mirando a Akio cuando este se reía de algún chiste o de alguna cosa. Su risa tenía algo que Yuuto no sabía si encontrar atractivo o fastidioso, el hecho es que no podía dejar de mirarla. Era tal su concentración que cuando Akio volvió con él, tuvo que dar un respingo y pedir disculpas por su desatención. El otro sólo se rió una vez más .

—¿Listo para entrar?

—Hay… —Empezó Yuuto, mirando hacia la entrada del club en donde un pequeño grupo de personas estaba estancado— Parece que hay mucha gente esperando para entrar.

—Ah eso —Akio también miró hacia el grupo— Si claro, claro, lo que pasa es que este sitio es muy popular. Hay muy buena música, buen licor y es muy barato, hay buenos cigarrillos y niños lindos. Es muy divertido allá adentro. Uno se la pasa muy bien.

Entonces empezó a caminar mientras Yuuto se tomaba unos segundos para analizar esas palabras: Trago, cigarrillo, música y niños lindos. Ninguna de esas cosas era parte de su vida. Definitivamente ninguna de esas cosas lo era y por lo tanto no debía estar sintiendo nada, nada en absoluto, pero entonces ¿Por qué su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con esa ansiedad? ¿Qué la provocaba? ¿Qué la encendía? ¿Por qué en todas las respuestas que se le venían a la cabeza aparecía la imagen de Akio fumando sobre el muro?

—Ven, no te quedes atrás —Llamó el fumador desde la entrada de un estrecho callejón a un costado del sitio. Yuuto lo alcanzó rápidamente— Solamente los perdedores entran por el frente. Nosotros podemos entrar por detrás —Y mientras hablaba sacó una cadena de su bolsillo, de la cual pendía un par de llaves. Yuuto tampoco había notado esa cadena en su inspección anterior. Al final el joven escogió una llave pequeña y plateada y la metió en la cerradura de una estrecha puerta en el fondo del callejón— Karasu me regaló esta. Él dice que soy su mejor cliente y que además soy de fiar.

—¿Karasu es…?

—Es el amigo del que te hablé. Algunos lo llaman cuervo. Es buena onda.

Al entrar se encontraron con un estrecho y oscuro pasillo y Yuuto pensó que sólo estar de pie allí ya era peligroso, las propias palmas de sus manos le fueron imposibles de ver. Sin embargo, el estar siendo guiado por Akio, que parecía ser un conocedor del lugar, le daba algo de seguridad. El joven no sabía qué tan inteligente era eso de estar confiando, tan ciegamente, en una persona con la cual no había nunca entablado siquiera una conversación simple. A medida que avanzaban el ruido de la música se hacía más claro, menos distorsionado. El olor del tabaco también se acentuaba más y un ambiente cálido y húmedo se empezaba a sentir en la piel.

Yuuto se sintió fuera de lugar. Su ropa de esa noche tenía la misión de protegerlo del frio sin descuidar por un solo momento la distinción. Tenía una elegante gabardina marrón, de entramado muy grueso, sobre su costoso vestido de fino paño negro. Era, evidentemente, un traje hecho a su medida, su cuerpo se acomodaba dentro de la tela con completa elegancia, con completa comodidad. Aun, incluso, estaba vistiendo su corbata verde favorita. Pero ahora estaba en un lugar donde, evidentemente, el frio era lo que menos importaba. Y quizás sucedía lo mismo con la elegancia y refinación. El joven pensó que pronto iba a tener que dejar su chaqueta en algún lado… relajar un poco su estricta etiqueta a la hora de vestir.

Finalmente, Akio empujó una puerta y entonces un borbollón de luces los golpeó en la cara y por todo el cuerpo. Luces intensas que brillaban en el espacio oscuro como luciérnagas multicolor y que al hacerlo dejaban completamente confundido al inexperto Yuuto Kidou cuya única reacción fue mirar hacia el tablado del suelo, buscando refugio. En ese momento deseó tener sus googles, aquellos que había usado en su niñez y que apenas se quitaba para dormir y para bañarse, aquellos que le habían permitido mirar a muchos chicos en los vestuarios y pasar desapercibido. Yuuto deseó tenerlos porque de ser así se cubriría de las fastidiosas luces y además podría estar mirando a Akio con la plena seguridad de que, como en aquellos tiempos en los vestuarios, pasaría desapercibido también.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para quedarse en el piso: Yuuto tuvo que ponerse, rápidamente, en alerta cuando escuchó el nombre de su acompañante ser gritado con una vehemente emoción por un muchacho que voló por los aires como un saltamontes para terminar en los brazos de este. Yuuto sólo pudo apartarse al tiempo que veía como su nuevo ¿amigo? correspondía el abrazo al tiempo que se reía con regocijo y con clara comodidad.

¿Era ese Karasu? El elegante joven pensó que si porque en una inspección cercana, al entrar por la puerta que Akio había empujado al final del oscuro pasillo, habían quedado del lado interior de la barra, del lado en el que se ubica el que atiende el lugar, es decir, Karasu. Ese debía ser él. Yuuto miró un poco más de la interacción de ambos jóvenes.

El empleado tenía el cabello de un color salmón oscuro, algunos mechones se alcanzaban a ver a pesar del sweater de capota que estaba vistiendo debajo del típico delantal de barman, por otro lado las luces de colores le daban distintas tonalidades a los colores mismos y por eso a veces el cabello parecía purpura, otras veces rojo, otras veces, incluso, azul. Fue cuando una luz blanca lo apuntó que Yuuto pudo distinguir cuál era el color original.

A pesar de lo elevado del volumen de la música, pudo distinguir también varias de las cosas que Karasu le contaba a Akio: todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia y todo lo que estaría por pasar, los cambios que se habían hecho y porque se habían hecho, las peleas, los romances, la música nueva, la gente nueva y muchas otras cosas que al mezclarse con la música si resultaron imposibles de distinguir. Cuando el barman le contó algo a Akio, este soltó una carcajada y sin esperar saltó por sobre la barra para ir hacia un grupo de chicos que al parecer estaban involucrados en la historia recién contada. Yuuto miró por unos segundos la manera afectuosa como Karasu miraba a Akio. Luego miró como este empezaba a reírse con el grupo de muchachos y como su risa hacía que el cantinero se riera también. Tuvo que preguntarse, no con mucha comodidad, y más bien con un extraño sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, qué tipo de relación había entre ellos dos.

El tiempo que tuvo para hacer conjeturas, sin embargo, no fue demasiado porque al par de segundos siguiente, el tendero puso una mirada seria sobre él y empezó a acercarse. Cuando estuvo a un paso de distancia se quedó mirándolo fijamente de arriba abajo. Finalmente se detuvo en los ojos.

—Entonces tú eres el novio —Afirmó más de lo que preguntó. Las palabras tomaron a Yuuto completamente fuera de base.

—¿Eh?

—El novio de Akio —Dijo cruzándose de brazos y acercándose un poco más hacia Yuuto— Le dije que no quería volver a verlo por aquí si no traía a su novio. Él regresó esta noche y entonces eso me da a entender que tú eres el novio ¿no?

—Yo…

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kidou. Yuuto Kidou… pero yo…

Karasu no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando y en cambio empezó a rodearlo como Akio lo había hecho un rato atrás en aquella calle lejana. Yuuto recordó que este le había dicho que a Karasu también lo llamaban cuervo y eso tenía mucho sentido, el joven se sentía como observado por un cuervo que en cualquier momento iba a saltar sobre él a sacarle los ojos. Un par de vueltas más tarde el cantinero se detuvo, se paró de nuevo enfrente de Yuuto y empezó un cigarrillo.

—¿Fumas? —Ofreció, más de lo que preguntó.

—No… gracias —Respondió. Karasu hizo una mueca que Yuuto quiso suponer era aprobatoria.

—¿Bebes?

—No… no mucho en realidad… eh… no me niego… pero no es algo a lo que esté muy acostumbrado.

Karasu volvió a poner la misma mueca torcida en su cara. Yuuto sólo miró y se preparó para la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Drogas, barbitúricos o anfetaminas?

—¡Dios, no! —Exclamó y esta vez Karasu sonrió.

Lo miró fijamente por, aproximadamente, un minuto más.

—Pareces ser un chico bueno —Dijo finalmente aspirando un poco de su cigarrillo, manteniendo el aire contaminado adentro y luego soltándolo lentamente— Demasiado bueno como para Akio…

—Yo…

—Aunque… bueno —Continuó, llevándose la mano al mentón, sin ponerle mucha atención a Yuuto— Él es del tipo rebelde: lo más normal era que buscara algo más tranquilo… él es todo un bandido: lo más normal es que se consiguiera un niño bueno.

Yuuto no tenía ni la menor idea de porque iba a decir lo que iba a decir.

—Él no es… no es malo, ni rebelde, ni nada de eso —El joven no tenía ni idea de donde estaban saliendo esas palabras. Sentía que no tenían ni significado, ni coherencia alguna, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían verdaderas, completamente— Akio es muy amable y muy agradable… es… es agradable pasar tiempo con él… no… no me he sentido tan bien con ninguna otra persona como lo hago con él —Yuuto se sentía sonrojado y la sonrisa que le estaba haciendo Karasu corroboraba sus suposiciones, debía verse tan rojo como el carro de los bomberos.

—Es un poco confuso eso que acabas de decir, niño lindo, porque mezclaste algunas mentiras con algunas verdades. Akio si es rebelde y si es maloso, eso no lo puedes negar porque yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho más que tú y sé que es así. Por más que estés enamorado de él no le puedes quitar eso, es parte de él, como la arena es parte de la playa, las rocas de un rio y la Worcestershire de un Bloody Mary —El joven le dio otra chupada a su cigarrillo. Dejó pasar unos segundos mientras el aire abandonaba lentamente su interior y flotaba hasta difuminarse en la oscuridad— Sin embargo lo que dices acerca de que es muy amable y muy agradable también es cierto y no es a muchas personas a las que él les muestra esa faceta… así que supongo que eres digno de ser su novio.

Yuuto no tenía ni la menor idea de porque estaba aceptando ese titulo con tanta facilidad.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio y el joven Kidou supo que tenía que ahogar, rápidamente, ese silencio.

—¿Tú eres Karasu?

—Así es, me llamo Karasu o cuervo. Soy el mejor amigo y cantinero de Akio —Continuó fumando— Pero hablar de mi no es lo que importa esta noche, cuéntame más de lo de ustedes ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? —Preguntó al tiempo que buscaba en las repisas un vaso en el que le sirvió a Yuuto un trago de lo que al parecer era Vodka— Este va por la casa —agregó.

Yuuto tomó el vaso con calma mientras pensaba en qué responder ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? Fácil, ningún tiempo. No estaban juntos. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, empezó a pensar en la mentira… ¿Un mes?… ¿Un par de semanas?… ¿Un par de días? No, un mes parecía un periodo adecuado, y estaba a punto de responder cuando un par de brazos lo tomaron por detrás y un mentón se apoyó en su hombro, un pecho fuerte calentó su espalda y un aliento dulce acarició su nariz. Era Akio.

—Veo que ya conociste a Yuu-chan —Dijo el recién llegado hablando hacia Karasu. Luego miró la bebida que Yuuto tenía en la mano y con bastante gentileza la arrancó de allí y se la bebió como si se hubiera tratado de jugo de sólo agua.

—¡Oye! Esa era para él, no para ti.

—No vas a darle ese trago barato.

—Él no parecía tener problemas con tomárselo

—Es porque Yuu-chan es muy cortés como para rechazarte, pero te aseguro que ese vodka de segunda no es de las cosas que él bebería y yo lo defiendo de todo lo que pueda hacerle mal —Entonces profundizó su abrazo y puso su mejilla un poco más cerca de la de Yuuto.

—Que rápido que te enamoraste —Farfulló Karasu tomando el vaso que Akio había dejado sobre la barra.

Yuuto sintió como Akio se tensionaba un poco detrás de él, pero casi instantáneamente volvía a relajarse. Los brazos lo sujetaron aun con más fuerza. Yuuto se sintió muy seguro allí, quiso fundirse en el cuerpo que lo estaba sujetando. Nunca, nunca antes se había sentido tan protegido, tan abrigado, tan cómodo. El joven dejó que su cuerpo flotara un poco y se relajara en los brazos de Akio.

—¿Cómo no enamorarse de una persona que es tan deliciosa de abrazar? —Bromeó, pero así mismo evidenció la docilidad de Yuuto hacia sus brazos.

Inmediatamente el joven Kidou hizo un intento por zafarse aunque a este le faltó, en demasía, tanto ímpetu como intención verdadera. Akio, además, también se resistió a soltarlo. Karasu observó en silencio, con una sonrisa. El joven se alegró por su amigo, al parecer había encontrado a alguien bueno.

—¿No van a terminar haciéndolo aquí verdad?

Ahí ambos se quedaron quietos y terminaron separándose cuando los sonrojos en sus rostros los envolvieron en una calidez que amenazó con derretirlos.

Karasu sonrió, también con calidez. Luego, rápidamente, fingió una herida mirada de tristeza

—Akio-kun ya no me quiere —Soltó con un puchero adornando sus labios— ¡Que pena!

Este no le prestó mucha atención: Sabía que su amigo sólo estaba bromeando.

—Sabes que… mejor llévame a mi mesa lo mismo de siempre —Entonces recordó la mejilla de Yuuto— ah… agrégale unos cubos más de hielo… ya sabes… para bajarle la calentura al ambiente —Dijo volviendo a abrazar con fuerza a Yuuto,

El barman dejó su acto y notó: Era evidente que el hielo no era para ninguna otra cosa más que para la mejilla de Yuuto, sin embargo entendió que su amigo no quería ahondar en el tema, así que sólo obedeció mientras este salía de la barra llevando a Yuuto tomado de la mano hasta que fueron a dar a la última mesa del sitio.

La música no se había detenido en ningún momento, pero la mesa que había escogido Akio estaba un poco apartada y hacía que esta llegara a ellos de manera menos clara. Las luces también eran menos intensas y en el apartado lugar era más llamativo el juego de las sombras de los cuerpos de las personas que bailaban, que las luces mismas. Ambos jóvenes permanecieron callados hasta que Karasu llegó con el pedido.

Akio apretó más fuerte la mano de Yuuto que, hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que, desde que habían salido de la barra, nunca se la había soltado. La mano de Akio era fría. Yuuto correspondió el apretón mientras se decía internamente que sólo lo hacía por mantener creíble el circo del que él mismo había decidido hacer parte. Karasu parecía dispuesto a quedarse con la pareja de "novios" pero su presencia fue requerida en otro sitio y, sonriéndoles, los dejó solos. Los dos siguieron callados por unos minutos hasta que Akio se soltó del agarre del otro joven para empezar a poner hielos en un pañuelo que había sacado del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón. Cuando tres o cuatro hielos estuvieron sobre el pañuelo el joven ató las puntas.

—Déjame ponerte esto en la mejilla —Dijo.

Yuuto lo miraba imperturbable y después de unos segundos dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—¿Tanto necesitabas un trago? —Preguntó indiferentemente, mirando con algo de desazón los hielos que permanecieron en el aire sujetos de la mano de Akio— ¿Tanto que me estás usando como excusa para poder volver? Hay muchos otros lugares en la ciudad en donde, estoy seguro, no te exigirían como requisito de entrada el traer a tu novio.

Akio repitió el mismo suspiro pesado del otro joven.

—Ah… Karasu te habló de eso —Akio se sintió algo incomodo— Es mi idea o estás algo molesto.

—No… molesto… es decir… no tengo porque estar molesto… es sólo… que me siento tonto… por ser tan ingenuo… creo… si… ingenuo —La tartamudez en su lengua era bastante incomoda también.

—No te estoy usando, Yuuto —El joven sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre en los labios del otro.

—¿En… entonces… ¿Qué es toda esta charada en la que estamos?

—Yo sólo… bueno… si. Me gusta este lugar y me gusta tomar algo de vez en cuando, pero no te traje aquí sólo para poder hacerlo —La mirada, la postura y la manera como las palabras abandonaban sus labios, se sentía repleta de inocencia. Yuuto lo encontró muy dulce— Pensé… pensé que podíamos pasar un buen rato, divertirnos un poco, conocernos un poco, es decir, te veo en la preparatoria todos los días y no puedo… no puedo dejar de hacerlo… pero pues somos personas muy distintas y creo que en ese ámbito… en la preparatoria tú y yo somos… —Dudó— No… no somos… no seremos nada, nunca. En cambio… aquí, en la calle, en un sitio como este… aquí si somos iguales ¿Ves? Aquí podría besarte en este mismo momento y nadie podría problemas… aquí tenemos algo de libertad —Akio tomó aire, muy seguro— No te estoy usando.

Yuuto se quedó quieto ante las palabras del otro joven y más que todo antes la última parte. Besarse. Yuuto notó como Akio empezaba a poner hielo en uno de los vasos. Había dejado el paquete que había hecho en su pañuelo sobre la mesa.

—No… no sé que creer…

—Difícilmente vas a volver aquí —Entonces lo miró con los ojos más serios que había usado en toda la noche y le aseguró— El acto del que estás haciendo parte se acaba tan pronto como tú y yo salgamos esta noche de este lugar ¿Entonces por qué no dejar volar la imaginación por esta noche? Por una sola noche.

Yuuto se quedó mirando al joven por unos segundos. ¿Era de tristeza ese brillo opaco que se había adueñado de sus ojos verdes?

Akio empezó a destapar la botella que contenía un llamativo líquido dorado. Yuuto sabía que era whisky. Lo conocía de todas las reuniones que su padre había organizado en casa. Evidentemente, el que Akio estaba por servir no era comparable al que su padre guardaba en sus anaqueles. Aunque la verdad era que el joven nunca sería capaz de adivinar la diferencia de uno a otro puesto que nunca antes lo había bebido. Pero evidentemente esa era una bebida fuerte ¿no?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No vas a volver a encontrarte con Karasu —Dijo y empezó a verter el licor en el vaso y los hielos empezaron a campanear contra el cristal— No vamos a volver a estar en un situación tan agradable como esta, llevándonos bien y comportándonos como amigos —El joven pensó en sus palabras, sonrió con eso que Yuuto había decidido llamar dulzura— Más que amigos… ja… se supone que en este momento somos novios.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Para que veas que no te estoy usando… simplemente quiero pasar un rato agradable contigo ¿Es tan grave que para poder hacerlo tenga que decir una inofensiva mentira? Piénsalo… después de que salgamos esta noche de aquí va a ser como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido: tú vuelves a ser el bueno de Yuuto Kidou y yo vuelvo a ser el patán de Akio Fudou… nadie pregunta nada y no tienes que volver a actuar escenitas inesperadas.

Por primera vez en la noche la música se detuvo y esto sirvió para enfatizar el momento que Yuuto estaba viviendo.

Estaba mirando fijamente a Akio. Si, eran personas diferentes. Quizás sólo sus estilos de cabello los hacían similares en el mundo de afuera. La cabeza de Akio tenía un abullonado mechón bicolor perfilado hacia su rostro, casi cubriéndole por completo su ojo derecho, el resto de su cabeza estaba rapada. Era un estilo ofensivo, rebelde y desafiante justo como en Yuuto lo eran sus dreadlocks. Su padre los detestaba, pero eran lo único en lo que Yuuto había decidido hacerle frente.

Yuuto encontró fascinante el mirar tan concienzudamente lo que lo hacía similar a Akio. Las luces se apagaron y pudo escuchar como el otro tomaba de su vaso, escuchó el cuello del joven moverse al ritmo que lo dictaba la amarga bebida. Sintió sed y se pregunto qué hacía distinto un licor del otro ¿Por qué Akio se había tomado el vodka? ¿Era más rico? ¿Más feo? ¿En realidad le preocupaba que tomara una bebida que no fuera digna de él?

—Puedes irte si quieres, Yuuto. No quiero detenerte ni obligarte a estar aquí —Dijo Akio. En la oscuridad que muchas parejas estaban aprovechando para besarse. También se escuchaba eso en el ambiente.

Cuando las luces se volvieron a encender Yuuto respondió poniendo el paquete de hielos en la mano de Akio. La decisión de Yuuto también se encendió en ese momento. Ese se sintió como el momento más indicado para hacer lo que quería hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo: dejar de huir.

—Dijiste que no querías que mi cara amaneciera arruinada mañana en la mañana. Hazlo y después me voy.

Akio se vio sorprendido en primera instancia, pero casi inmediatamente sonrió.

Ambos sabían que Yuuto no se iba a ir.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN CAPITULO 3<strong>


	4. La cara sentimental que me mira

¡Hola!

Es el tipo de apoyo que está recibiendo este fic el que me hace pensar que quizás debería extenderlo un poco más, para, de esta manera, poder seguir leyendo las cosas tan agradables que todas han decidido escribirme. Sus reviews, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz y me hace aun más feliz el saber que están disfrutando de algo que a mí, particularmente, me fascina hacer: escribir. Así que todos salimos ganando.

Pero, desafortunadamente, el fanfic termina en este capitulo. Si contemplé la idea de extenderlo, pero la idea de que fuera de sólo cuatro capítulos estaba planteada prácticamente desde el principio así que, a pesar del magnifico apoyo, se quedó así.

En cuanto al fic… ¿qué puedo decir…? quizás el haberle puesto un limite desde tan temprano me ayudó a enfocarme y a escribirlo con completa distención, sin tener que pensar en mas ideas, sin tener que pensar en que era lo que iba a venir después porque es que al final de cuentas el fic se desarrolla en una sola noche y si vamos a ser específicos diría que en una cuantas horas. Creo que esta es la historia que he escrito con más limpieza y de todas las que tengo en mi computador es una de las que mejor me hace sentir.

Les agradezco a todos los reviewers, y si en esta ocasión no les respondo no quiere decir, de ninguna manera, que no haya leído y apreciado todos sus comentarios en mas de una ocasión. Escribirles una respuesta apresurada sería casi que una falta de respeto.

Nos veremos pronto. Eso es seguro. Hay muchas parejitas de Inazuma eleven pidiendo a gritos una oportunidad y a muchas de ellas se las voy a dar sin dudas. Ellos están esperando y ustedes también deben hacerlo, esperemos que no por mucho.

Ahora si a lo que vinimos

* * *

><p><strong>ULYSSES.<strong>

**POR:**G. LITTLEWOLF

**CAPITULO 4: **A SENTIMENTAL FACE STARES

* * *

><p>Las horas habían hecho que el hielo se derritiera y ahora el pañuelo de Akio no era más que un trapo húmedo sobre la mesa. De vez en cuando, el joven fumador estiraba su brazo y ponía su mano sobre la mejilla de Yuuto, este solamente cumplía con relajarse y regocijarse en la tibieza que poco a poco había empezado a ganar la piel del otro joven. Ambos habían estado tomando en pequeñas cantidades y la botella ahora estaba por la mitad. Habían estado hablando mientras bebían: riéndose de las cosas graciosas, como nunca antes habían recordado haberlo hecho, pero guardando la compostura y escuchando atentamente al otro cuando el tema de conversación se ponía serio.<p>

—Ellos notan eso, Yuuto —Dijo Akio con sus labios apoyados en el borde del vaso.

—Entonces… ¿Me estás diciendo que mi papá sabe que no me gustan las chicas y por eso es que no le agrado? —Preguntó con lentitud, pero sin la más mínima vergüenza de aceptar sus preferencias. Nunca antes lo había hecho con tanta facilidad. Podía ser que fuera por el licor que ahora corría por sus venas, podía ser porque al lado de Akio se sentía muy en confianza, aceptado.

—Aja —Akio dejó el vaso y volvió a llevar su mano a la mejilla de Yuuto— Déjame ver como va esto.

—¡Ouch!

—¿Aun te duele?

—Ya no tanto —Susurró.

—Que mentiroso —Dijo, retirando muy suavemente su caricia.

—¿Eh?

—A mi siempre me dolía cuando mi viejo me golpeaba y ese es un dolor doble: el de la mejilla y el de aquí —Dijo señalando con su dedo pulgar su pecho— Cuando una persona que, se supone, te debe querer te golpea… es… es durísimo… por eso… por eso creo que aun te duele y creo que ni todo el hielo del mundo va a aplacar eso.

Yuuto escuchaba atentamente. Luego se revolcó en su silla con algo de incomodidad, bajó su mirada hacia la mesa, hacia su trago, luego la subió con algo de timidez.

—Parece que tú si la haz pasado muy mal. Apuesto a que piensas que soy un llorica que se queja por cada tontería.

—No, para nada —Respondió Akio con seriedad, haciendo movimientos de negación con su cabeza— Todos tenemos derecho a llorar y quizás si más personas pudieran tener el privilegio de hacerlo, el mundo sería un lugar mejor, un lugar más sensible. Yo hubiera querido hacerlo, pero a nadie le habría importado, nadie me habría… eh… bueno… apaciguado… entonces tuve que tragarme muchas cosas.

—Hablas del privilegio de poder llorar, pero fuiste tu mismo quien lo rechazó… eso es… algo irónico —Afirmó el joven Kidou, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Akio, al tiempo que estiraba su brazo para tomar la bebida que llevaba algunos minutos esperando por sus labios.

—Si. Tienes razón —Sonrió con algo de amargura, luego se recuperó— Pero si tuve otro privilegio: el de la libertad y ese es el que más aprecia el ser humano.

«La libertad que, estoy seguro, nunca podré tener» Recordó Yuuto, «La libertad que quizás podría tener» Pensó.

—¿Es… es sencillo escaparse… irse así, sin mas? —Su pregunta estaba cargada de genuino interés.

—Es sencillo hacerlo cuando ya eres mayor —Respondió después de pensarlo con detenimiento— Intenté hacerlo un par de veces cuando era más pequeño, pero siempre fracasé y los fracasos los pagué muy caro. Cuando eres más grande ya nadie se pregunta por tu presencia en la calle a altas horas de la noche, lo máximo que piensan es que eres un indigente, un criminal o un drogadicto. Procuran ignorarte o largarse sin salir perjudicados. Cuando te haces grande dejas de importarle a mucha gente. Te haces invisible —Akio se llevó un trago a la boca y se lo pasó sin contemplaciones, su cara apenas y reaccionó al fuerte gusto del licor.

—¿Invisible?

—Creo que dejé de importarles a mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo y pues ahora, en casa de mi tío… bueno… tampoco creo que le importe demasiado. Lo único que tengo que hacer para vivir con él es mantenerlo lo suficientemente ebrio para que no note mi presencia —Suspiró, buscaba no ahogarse. Yuuto lo notó— Soy invisible, Yuuto.

El otro joven se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No se es invisible cuando hay personas que aun pueden verte —Aseguró con un elegantemente moderado optimismo.

—¿Ah si? ¿Cómo quién?

—Karasu es capaz de verte —Yuuto apretó sus dientes en un gesto muy nervioso. Respiró profunda y aceleradamente en tres ocasiones y finalmente puso su mano sobre la de Akio que reposaba sobre la madera barata de la mesa— y yo… yo te veo, también.

—¿Ah si? —Indagó, con una repentina sonrisa curiosa en sus labios— ¿Y qué es lo que ves?

—Yo…

—Aja… tú… ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Yuuto pasó saliva, como si fuera a contestar una pregunta decisiva en su vida. La pregunta del millón de dólares.

—Bueno… no sé… quizás voy a sonar muy ridículo al decirlo y quizás… más tarde en tu casa, en tu habitación, aun vas a estar riéndote de las tonterías que digo… pero igual… creo que lo voy a decir… en mi vida no he obtenido mucho de todas las veces en las que he decidido quedarme callado.

Akio pareció sorprendido.

—Eh… en serio… no para nada… anda, puedes decirlo sin temor.

—En ti veo… en ti veo a la única persona para la que yo no soy invisible… en ti veo a la primera persona que es capaz de verme a mi —Soltó el joven Kidou, apresuradamente, para no dale cabida a la duda y al arrepentimiento, y lo que recibió fue otra instantánea mirada de sorpresa de parte del otro joven.

Unos silenciosos minutos pasaron mientras el DJ arengaba a la multitud con palabras que ni Yuuto ni Akio atendieron.

—¿Tu… hablas en serio?

—¿Por qué habría de mentir? ¿Por qué habría de querer mostrarme débil?

—Ah… este… bueno, eso es verdad… pero tu… no puede ser cierto… es decir. Bueno… de acuerdo, descartemos a tu viejo… pero te queda tu mamá ¿no? Y la muchacha de cabello azul con la que subes a tu carro por la tardes a la salida de la preparatoria… se ve que ella te quiere mucho… ¿Ella es…?

—Es Haruna, mi hermana menor, pero aceptémoslo… ella —Yuuto bebió de su vaso para mojar su desérticamente seca garganta— Ella no va a estar ahí por siempre, ella tiene que empezar, en algún momento, a vivir su vida, a tener sus propios problemas y sus propias personas a quien mirar y es lo normal a hacer, yo no puedo obligarla a estar ahí siempre. Y en cuanto a mi madre… bueno… ella tampoco va a estar ahí para siempre... es así de simple.

Akio asintió en silencio, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el dedo pulgar de Yuuto llevaba algún tiempo jugando con el suyo propio.

—¿Qué hay de los chicos de la preparatoria?

Yuuto negó con la cabeza, descartando la opción que le presentaba el otro muchacho.

—Mmm… la preparatoria es un lugar al que llegas en cierto momento y allí hay personas, y son personas con las que tienes que convivir porque vas a estar con ellos por varios años, en un mismo sitio, haciendo las mismas tareas y trabajos, aprendiendo las mismas cosas. Así que estoy a su lado, pero cuando la campana suena a las tres de la tarde solamente yo me quedo ahí. Ellos se van, a ocuparse de sus cosas, de sus personas… y no los puedo culpar… nadie podría culparlos… por eso, al día siguiente, cuando vuelven a mi, los recibo como si nada… y si quieren hablarme yo les hablo, porque cuando una persona viene a uno lo normal es recibirla… nadie rechaza la compañía de los demás.

—Yo si —Respondió Akio casi en el mismo momento en que Yuuto terminó.

Eso era verdad, analizó Kidou.

—Ah… bueno… tú… si, es verdad… tú si… pero eso… eso es porque tú eres muy valiente.

—¿Eh?

—Tú… tú eres valiente… tú no tienes miedo.

—¿Y, es que acaso, tú si?

—Yo…

—¿Tú si?

—Yo…

—Quiero decir… tú… todos los días veo tu rostro en la preparatoria, tu rostro sereno y seguro… el rostro del que, sin dudas, va a ser el próximo presidente del concejo de estudiantes… el rostro de un líder, de un estratega… yo no puedo creer que tu…

—Yo tengo miedo de estar solo —Confesó. En ese momento la música se detuvo, desapareció, como si la canción que había estado sonando hubiera sido agua inundando el salón y alguien hubiera abierto un sifón por el cual esta se hubiera escapado. Las luces brillantes empezaron a opacarse. El ambiente se hizo tranquilo y mucha gente regresó a sus mesas. Karasu estaba entretenido con un trio de muchachos que vestían pantalones de mezclilla muy apretados y camisetas sin mangas, como Fredy Mercury.

En el opaco ambiente, Yuuto localizó los ojos de Akio y en ese momento estos brillaban y eran profundos e intensos. Akio también ubicó los ojos del otro joven: también brillaban, también eran intensos y profundos. Los ojos de ambos, descontando el color, eran iguales. Sus pensamientos eran afines: sus miedos eran los mismos.

—Oh… —Gruñó Akio después de un buen rato— Oh… vamos… la estábamos pasando genial y teníamos que llegar a temas tan deprimentes… que lastima… ¡Que tontos! —Y Aunque mostró un rostro sonriente que pretendía relajar el ambiente, para Yuuto fue evidente que este no era del todo real y que una herida profunda se escondía detrás de la finísima capa de divertida indiferencia que Akio le mostraba en ese momento. Él no quería mostrarse débil: un rato atrás le había contado que había tenido que aprender a tragarse sus lágrimas y, era obvio, que eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—Eh… pues… no sé…

Akio sabía que ese era un riesgo que se corría cuando se lograba entablar una conversación tan entretenida con una persona, que la conversación llevara a temas enmarañados y no muy cómodos; temas muy parecidos a un bosque, un bosque de hiedras y plantas trepadoras, un bosque en el que mientras mas uno se interna mas se enreda y al estar enredado allí uno se lastima y al tratar de liberarse del enredo se puede lastimar peor. Hay temas de conversación que nunca deberían aparecer. Hay bosques que deberían quedarse perdidos y olvidados en los hojas de los atlas de geografía.

—No es momento para hablar de esas cosas —Para Yuuto fue evidente que Akio no quería evitar ese tema para siempre, pero, al menos, si quería evitarlo por ese momento. Con su repentino ensamble de sonrisa falsa y gruñido despreocupado quería salvar la noche. Quería seguir divirtiéndose, quería ignorar, al menos por unas horas, que por dentro estaba tan herido como el joven Kidou.

—Eso… creo.

—En fin —Suspiró— Ni modo —Dijo poniéndose de pie repentinamente y caminando hacia Yuuto, parándose enfrente de él y extendiéndole la mano— No podemos dejar que la noche se dañe y lo mejor para repararla es bailar un poco.

—¡¿Que qué?

—Oh, vamos… no tienes que gritar —Dijo a la vez que enfurruñaba el entrecejo de manera divertida y se ponía el dedo índice de su mano derecha en el oído— Sé que me escuchaste, sé que tú sabías que esto iba a pasar y además sé que sabes bailar muy bien… recuerdo el baile de caridad de la navidad pasada… así que ven aquí —Y sin esperar por permiso lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hasta que lo puso de pie enfrente suyo, muy cerca, sus rostros, sus cuerpos, quedaron a muy contados centímetros de distancia.

—No puedes comparar la música… ese era un baile de salón… esto es…

—No se trata de la música, eso es lo de menos, se trata de que esa noche vi que el ritmo es natural en ti, en tu manera de caminar, de moverte. Lo vi aquella vez en el baile, pero lo veo, también, todos los días en los pasillos de la preparatoria, lo veo siempre que jugas futbol… todo es cuestión de ritmo y he visto tus movimientos… tienes todo lo que se requiere. Sé que el ritmo está en tus venas.

Akio siguió tirando, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza y de intención, de la mano de Yuuto que solamente acataba a resistirse, justo como lo haría un niño apenado en su primera noche de baile.

—No, Akio… quiero decir… yo nunca antes… con… —Yuuto pensó que la luz roja que estaba iluminando el salón en ese momento no era, precisamente, uno de los reflectores. Pensó que era su rostro el que debía estar haciéndolo, se sentía completamente febril, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a derretirse como una estatua del museo de Madame Tussauds— Yo… nunca he bailado con otro… muchacho.

—Oh vamos —Protestó Akio con una risa moderada— ¿Y ese es el problema? Cuando un chico baila con otro es incluso mas fácil… ¿no crees que tiene mucho sentido que un hombre se adapte mejor a la forma de bailar de otro hombre?

—Yo… no lo sé.

—Pues lo vas a saber ahora —Y dio otro tirón.

—No, Akio… por favor —Casi que suplicó. Ahí, Akio lo miró muy fijamente y eso fue todo lo que bastó para que este reventara en una estruendosa carcajada que se escuchó por encima de la música, que hizo que las copas y vasos de cristal se tambalearan en sus repisas, que se escuchó más allá de las paredes, casas mas allá, calles mas allá; que hizo que vibraran los vidrios del edificio de apartamentos Shin-Teikoku donde vivía Akio y de la mansión de la colina donde vivía Yuuto: Akio se rió con toda su alma.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Kidou, pero Fudou sólo siguió riendo, por mucho tiempo más, con muchas más ganas y con mucha más satisfacción, esto hizo que en Yuuto también se incrementara la vergüenza: al parecer había hecho algo… algo que había incendiado tal reacción de parte del joven de la cabeza rapada. Y si, quiso sentirse molesto, pero ver reír a Akio de esa manera...

—No puedo creerlo —Comentó este al tiempo que se pasaba la manga de su camisa por la comisura de sus ojos, pequeñas lagrimillas producidas por la extensa risa se habían acumulado allí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando… cuando me dijiste "por favor, Akio" —El joven empezó una nueva carcajada pero esta ni fue tan escandalosa ni fue tan larga como la anterior. Esta vez Yuuto si logró mostrar una mirada algo más seria y Akio se detuvo antes de que la risa creciera más.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —Insistió Yuuto.

—Tu cara… tus ojos… no puedo creerlo —Repitió— ¡Sabes poner la cara de cachorro regañado para intentar convencer a la gente de que no te obligue a hacer alguna cosa! —Y volvió reírse cuando Yuuto comprendió de qué se trataba todo, y su rostro se vistió de un rojo aun mas profundo.

—Yo… no… no es tan gracioso —Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, hacia la barra ¿Karasu estaba besando a uno de los Fredy Mercury?

—Si… si lo es —Respondió el joven atrayendo de nuevo su atención, apretando con algo de más fuerza su mano y haciendo que en una suave colisión sus cuerpos se encontraran— Pero no te vas a librar de esto, joven Kidou —Dijo con sus labios muy cerca de los del otro joven. Luego se separó para mirar de nuevo al otro, justo como lo había hecho unas horas atrás en la calle— Lo primero, sin embargo, es hacer algo con tu ropa.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué… que quieres decir? ¿Qué pasa con mi ropa?

—¿No te estás muriendo de calor?

Si, así era, en efecto. Yuuto recordó que unas horas atrás había considerado que su vestimenta iba a ser un inconveniente.

—Bueno… no tanto… estoy acostumbrado a vestirme de esta manera… mi papá dice que tarde o temprano tendré que usarla todos los días… así que…

—Tu viejo puede irse a tomar por culo… él no manda hoy aquí, así que déjame hacer esto.

Sin más demora Akio tomó por las solapas la gabardina del otro joven y se la quitó con completa facilidad, haciendo comentarios de lo abrigador de la tela, de lo fina que se sentía al tacto y de lo mucho que Yuuto debía estar muriéndose del calor. Luego siguió con la chaqueta del vestido. Yuuto se dejaba hacer mientras el otro joven lo colocaba todo, desinteresadamente, sobre la silla que unos minutos atrás su compañero había estado ocupando. Después tomó la camisa y la sacó de adentro de los pantalones, cuidando que sus manos no se aproximaran tan anticipadamente a terrenos muy comprometedores. Finalmente, poniendo sus manos muy cerca del cálido cuello de Yuuto, tomó el nudo de la corbata y lo deshizo. Entonces lo notó: Sus ojos nunca habían dejado los del otro muchacho, se había movido a ciegas, casi que a ciegas, había movido sus manos por el cuerpo del otro como creyéndose un experto pirata y como si el cuerpo de Yuuto hubiera sido un mapa… el mapa del tesoro.

Akio bajó sus brazos y por primera vez en su vida sintió algo de timidez.

—¿Ya está? —Preguntó Kidou.

—Desabróchate un par de botones y ya está —Así lo hizo Yuuto y entonces el otro joven miró su obra: un joven con pantalón negro y camisa blanca vestida a la ligera: Tan simple como eso. Era increíble ver como esas dos simples prendas, vestidas de esa simple manera, podían hacer que un muchacho se viera tan apuesto.

—Ya.

—Si, ya… mmm… te ves… mmm… te ves bien… mmm… muy bien —Y Yuuto quiso sonreír porque el rostro de Akio mostraba una tonalidad rosada.

—Gracias.

—Lamento si me excedí.

—¿Mmm?

—Que lamento si me excedí.

—Ya es tarde para decir eso.

—Lo lamento —Repitió.

—No importa —Yuuto suspiro, fingiendo resignación—Y… entonces… eh… bueno… ¿vamos a… vamos a bailar?

En ese momento una nueva canción de elevado ritmo electrónico llenó el lugar y las luces cobraron el brillo enceguecedor de antes; en ese momento Akio volvió a mirar a Yuuto y volvió a llenarse de la seguridad que había mostrado desde el principio, sonrió y asintió silenciosamente; en ese momento tomó la mano de Yuuto o este tomó la de Akio, no lo supieron. En ese momento, viéndolos allí de pie, tomados de la mano, Karasu sonrió y volvió a decirse que Yuuto era el perfecto para su amigo… él ya no iba a volver a estar solo.

Akio empezó a caminar llevando a Kidou hacia la pista y entonces sintió que este lo haló en sentido contrario, haciéndolo retroceder, haciéndolo trastabillar, haciendo que sus cuerpos colisionaran de nuevo, recibiéndolo en sus brazos. Acercándose tanto como nunca antes lo había hecho con ninguna otra persona.

—Gracias —Le susurró al oído.

Akio se estremeció y esto provocó que al corresponderle el abrazó lo hiciera con mucha fuerza.

—No es nada.

Y permanecieron allí por un buen rato, tanto que la canción que se suponía que iban a bailar se acabó, tanto que una segunda y una tercera también lo hicieron. Ambos se quedaron detenidos ahí, en ese pedazo de tiempo, como inmortalizados para siempre en una foto o en una pintura, allí, en un fuerte abrazo, en un gesto que parecía más bien extranjero en un ambiente tan rocambolesco como el de una pista de baile.

—Yuuto —Susurró Akio.

—Mmm…

—No creo que me pueda perdonar si dejo pasar esta oportunidad —Estando tan cercanos sus rostros, Yuuto pudo escuchar con completa claridad como la saliva pasaba fuerte y nerviosamente por la garganta del otro joven— Cuando salgamos de aquí esta noche, mañana, todo va a volver a ser igual que siempre y por tanto quizás nunca vaya a poder volver a tener una oportunidad como la de este momento.

—¿Oportunidad?

—Aja

—¿Oportunidad de qué?

—De besarte, por supuesto.

Yuuto, aunque era perspicaz y sabía por anticipado que eso era lo que Akio le iba a contestar, se estremeció cuando escuchó las palabras, estas hicieron que cada uno de los rincones de su piel se enchinara y que su corazón se encogiera de la emoción.

Por lo tanto el joven no se negó y en cambio buscó con su rostro el del otro joven.

Y es que no tenía sentido que fuera él mismo quien se opusiera a algo que le parecía realmente correcto. Porque toda su vida había estado aceptando para si todo lo que los demás le imponían, sin siquiera preguntar si él lo consideraba o no adecuado. Toda su vida había estado aceptando cosas sin chistar palabra, por lo tanto ahora no tenia sentido que fuera el quien se privara a si mismo de algo que se auguraba como maravilloso.

Yuuto sonrió.

—Creí que los bandidos nunca pedían permiso para hacer las cosas.

Akio sonrió también.

—Mmm… la vida siempre da sorpresas, yo creía que los niños ricos no se llevaban bien con los bandidos, pero mírate… míranos ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? Karasu no ha dejado de mirarnos por un solo segundo. Estoy seguro de que está a punto de lanzarse para obligarnos a tomar la decisión.

—Entonces soy yo quien va a besarte. Porque por más que las intenciones de Karasu sean buenas no quiero que nadie más me obligue a nada… quiero hacer las cosas por mi mismo, tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Muy bien, Yuuto ¿Qué esperas, entonces?

Y un segundo después el joven bandido Akio Fudou sintió sobre los suyos, los labios del niño rico Yuuto Kidou, en un beso que se dejaba intuir como muy cálido y muy dulce.

Dos personajes como ellos no podrían llegar a hacer tal cosa en ningún otro lugar del mundo, porque es verdad que los niños ricos no se llevan bien con los bandidos y lo mismo pasa con los bandidos: detestan a los niños ricos. Pero en _Ulysses _si se acostumbra a ver cosas de ese estilo, porque la gente que entra aquí quiere olvidarse de lo que hay afuera. Afuera el mundo es duro, porque ese mundo siempre está analizando diferencias, catalogando a las personas y poniéndoles rótulos como si se tratara de frascos. En _Ulysses _no, en _Ulysses_ todos los que entran son iguales. Puede que después de que salgan vuelvan a sus vidas duras y miserables, pero aquí, mientras estén bajo este techo, rodeados de la buena música, del buen licor que aquí es muy barato, de los buenos cigarrillos y de los niños lindos, todos son iguales, al menos por una noche.

Es lo que le enseñé a Akio. Y es por eso que me fascina trabajar aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

No tienen idea de como me dio lata este final.

¿Cuáles son sus opiniones finales? Espero sus comentarios.

¿Alguien quiere epilogo?


End file.
